Camera and photography museums
List of camera and photography museums For further addresses please follow the link "international photography museum list ..." Americas USA * George Eastman House, 900 East Ave, Rochester, NY 14607 * Argus Museum, 535 West William Street, Ann Arbor, Michigan, open Monday to Friday, 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. Mexico * Museo de la Fotografía, Fototeca Nacional, Casasola s/n, Exconvento de San Francisco, Col. Centro, C.P. 42050. Pachuca, Hgo Canada * Musée Populaire de la Photographie, 217, rue Brock, Drummondville (Québec) Argentina * Museo Fotográfico Simik, Av. Frederico Lacroze 3901, Buenos Aires * Museo Fotográfico y Archivo Histórico "Adolfo Alexander", Buenos Aires Europe/Africa Austria * WESTLICHT - Schauplatz für Fotografie a photography institution with gallery and camera exhibition; Westbahnstraße 40, 1070 Vienna Estonia * Fotomuuseum (site in Estonian), a camera museum; Raekoja t. 4/6, Tallinn 10146 Germany * Museum für Photographie, Helmstedter Str. 1, 38102 Braunschweig * Museum für Fotografie, Jebenstrasse 2, Berlin Camera museums * Deutsches Film- und Fototechnik Museum, Weinstrasse 33, 67146 Deidesheim * Kamera- und Foto-Museum, Gottschalkstraße 9, 04316 Leipzig small museums * Photohistorisches Museum, Uhingen, opening time 2nd Wednesday of month in the evening * Zeiler Fotomuseum, Schulring 2, 97475 Zeil am Main * Fotomuseum Görlitz, Löbauer Straße 7, 02826 Görlitz * Dr. Robert Gerlich Museum, Burg 1, D-84489 Burghausen photographic film museum * http://filmmuseum.kulturserver-san.de/ and http://www.ifm-wolfen.de/Service/service.htm: Industrie- und Filmmuseum Wolfen, Chemiepark Bitterfeld-Wolfen, Areal A, OT Wolfen, Bunsenstr. 4, 06766 Bitterfeld-Wolfen (former Agfa/Orwo factory) Photography departments of technical museums * Technische Sammlungen, Junghansstraße 1-3 (Ernemann buildings), 01277 Dresden, collection Photographie und Kinematographie and exhibition Heinrich Ernemann. Fotoindustrie und Bilderwelten (exhibition opens 14. June 2007) * Deutsches Museum, Museumsinsel 1, 80538 München, exhibition Foto+Film (opens 7. May 2007) * Optisches Museum, Carl-Zeiss-Platz 12, 07743 Jena * Deutsches Technikmuseum, Berlin (DTMB), Trebbiner Str. 9, 10963 Berlin-Kreuzberg (History of foto technology) France * Musée français de la photographie, 78, rue de Paris, 91570 Bièvres * Musée Nicéphore Niépce, 28, Quai des Messageries, 71100 Chalon sur Saône UK * Fox Talbot Museum, Lacock Abbey, Chippenham, Wiltshire, SN15 2LG, England Photography departments of technical museums * Photography Department of the National Media Museum; Bradford, BD1 1NQ * Camera Gallery at the Manchester Museum of Science and Industry, Liverpool Road, Castlefield, Manchester M3 4FP, UK Netherlands * Fotografica museum Doesburg (in Dutch), Meipoortstraat 59, 6981 DJ Doesburg Russia * People's museum of KMZ`s history, company culture building "Salyut", Krasnogorsk, see http://www.zenit-foto.ru/index.php?show=text&cat=about&id=3&m=2 South Africa * Bensusan Museum of Photography, MuseuMAfricA, 121 Bree Street, Newtown, Johannesburg Australasia Japan * Machida City Museum of Photography, concentrating on photographs by Akiyama Shōtarō * Irie Taikichi Memorial Museum of Photography Nara City, concentrating on photographs by Irie Taikichi * Shoji Ueda Museum of photography, concentrating on photographs by Ueda Shōji * Kiyosato Museum of Photographic Arts * Shiro Shirahata Photo Gallery, concentrating on works by Shirahata Shirō * JCII Photo Salon, see below (JCII Camera Museum) Camera museums * JCII Camera Museum, JCII Ichiban-cho Bldg., Ichiban-chō 25, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo 102-0082 Japan * Pentax Camera Museum, 321-4292 Tochigi-ken Haga-gun Mashiko-machi Hanawa 858, Japan (〒321-4292 栃木県芳賀郡益子町塙858) * Shinohara's collection, Fukushima-ken Aizuwakamatsu-shi Nisshinmachi 12-38, Japan (福島県会津若松市日新町12-38) Other camera museum lists * international photography museum list of International Center of Photography * Camerapedia link list, online museums Category:Institutions